(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an organizer device for storing and displaying articles which are substantially two-dimensional, of like shape and configurations and containing information different for one another, and more specifically to a rack for carrying a plurality of items of mail, cards, photographs or like articles.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Mail storage devices are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,593,326 includes partitions to hold mail vertically and U.S. Pat. No. 386,673 incorporates similar partitions for the vertical support of paper or bills and U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,438 includes similar partitions to hold heavy items in a vertical position.
Racks employing a horizontal rod for the storage of phonograph records are cited in Canadian Patent No. 673,385 and Austrian Patent No. 224,358.
Storage devices of the first type mentioned, those with vertical partitions are often of inappropriate configurations or dimensions for use in the environment intentioned for the device covered in the applicants' invention which is the home environment while mechanisms employing a horizontal rod are not employed to serve the same function as that of the applicants invention but for phonograph records and wallpaper. Moreover no device combines these two elements--vertical components and horizontal rod--in one invention for the use in the home for substantially two-dimensional articles like mail, cards or photographs.
Devices that do offer storage, retrieval and display specifically for mail, cards and photographs and like items to those provided for in the applicants invention are of two kinds widely disimmilar to those cited in the aforementioned patents and the applicants invention. The two kinds are also dissimilar to each other. The first kind is that employed by retail outlets for the display of cards for sale. In this first kind of device cards of different types are placed side by side horizontally and above or below each other vertically in order that the face of the card be displayed.
The second kind is that in which cards or photographs are inserted into a book or album where they are affixed to the pages of that book or album. Both kinds are very dissimilar to the invention covered in the application applied for. The first takes up a large amount of space for the number of cards displayed and the second kind does not provide for ready access or retrieval--dissadvantages that are corrected in the applicants invention.